Repaired Love
by aquaviolinessorchdorker2293
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo were once a happy couple. . . . .until eriol was swept off his feet and over whelmed with popularity. Now he feels bad about what he did to his friends how he pushed them away from his life. Now, he comes back to them, trying to get them
1. Thinking of the Past

Repaired Love An: this is a tomoyo and eriol story. there isnt many out there that are focused on them (well i think so. . . .shrug) anyways, they're in college right now, so yea. heheh. bad at this kinda stuff, but its my first fanfic to write. srry if it sucks. 

Chapter 1. Thinking of the Past

Tomoyo sighed as she somehow remembered her previous relationship with a certain someone. . . . .that certain someone was tall, charming, had black hair with blue hints in it, and glasses. that special someone. . . .is eriol hirragizawa. tomoyo was reading a romance novel when she suddenly had memories of her previous "love". she sighed and tried to push those thoughts away, but it still lingered. . . .  
Eriol hit the ball, smash, right down over the net with his new racket. he was playing a girl, which reminded him of a certain person. . . . .tomoyo. he sighed remembering what had happened in his former relationship. . . .it started out just like what he was doing at this very moment. it was a nice day and eriol was playing against syoran. two girls walked into the court and practiced by the one next to theirs. one caught his eye. she was beautiful. she wore a white skirt with a matching white shirt with a collar. she had long flowing black hair that she tied up in a ponytail. her smile dazled him and put him in a trace, while her eyes glittered with joy. as they started to practice, they interruped his game with syoran. "excuse me" she said.  
"huh? oh, yes?" he replied.  
"would u like to play a game against me?" she asked sweetly with her eyes dancing around playfully, yet a bit dangerous.  
"uhhh- sure." he replied. syoran just smirked. the other girl went over to syoran and grabbed his hand, which surprised him, and pulled him to the bench to watch the match. tomoyo had beaten him. that was rather hard, meaning that tomoyo was definatly a good player. they walked to the net to shake hands.  
"good game." she said "yeah. . . your pretty good"  
"thank you. so are you, but not better than me." she teased with a sweet smile. "just kidding" she added "so, what is your name? i didnt quite catch that yet"  
"my name is Daidouji tomoyo. what is yours"  
"hirragizwa e-eriol. nice to meet you"  
and pretty much from where they met, something clicked. so they started going out. . . . .things went great. until one day when he was pulled into a group of "popular" people, and lost himself. they group were full of players and whores that shortly, everyone noticed the change in eriol. then they broke apart. he was caught up in his popular life, while he left syoran, sakura, and tomoyo alone. sayoran and sakura both felt bad for tomoyo since they could clearly see that she still loved him, but as time passed, as she studied him and saw how much a jerk he was, that love started to leak away slowly, like a snail crawling away. but in eroiol's mind, he never completely forgot tomoyo either. they would pass in the hallways, and she would try to wave to him, but his group members would just make fun of her, and he just let it happen. after a couple of times, she never even tried anymore. when eriol wasnt surrounded by anyone, he would try to say hi to tomoyo like his former self. she just acted like he never even waved and walked on. he knew deep in his heart he still loved her, but how to get her back? he had no idea. all he could do is sigh and return his thoughts to the game.


	2. Confrontations

An: hey ppls! thanks for the review! i will try my best to make my sentences clearer and use better vocabulary. I used to be really good at writing, but that was because we had to do it every day at school, but now i don't, so, yeah. well anyways, i know how i want ppl to update and stuff, but they dont and it makes me mad, so i will try to update soon for those who actually want to read my fanfics. . . . .i've been thinking about ideas they sent me. well, no more talk- on with the story!

Ch 2 Confrontations. . . .

It was a saturday morning, nice, beautiful, sunshining day, full of white fluffy clouds and blue skys. Tomoyo's cellphone rang, and she picked it up. It was Sakura. "Moushi Moushi, this is Tomoyo speaking"  
"oh hey! this is sakura! listen, i wanted to know if you wanted to go and celebrate Rika's birthday with me and syoran at a restaraut slash bar thingy place! So, do you wanna"  
"Uhhh, sure. What time"  
"6:00 at Mello-Yello"  
"ok. See you there"  
"bye"  
"bye!" and they hung up. Tonight will be a great night celebrating her friend's birthday at a bar. It will be fun, and she can relax for a while. Now she had to think about what to wear. . . . .  
"hmmmm. . . . ." she said thinking about what to wear. "why is this always so hard"  
Finally she picked out a black tanktop with a plaid, red skirt that went a little above her knees, and a pair of black knee high socks.

"Hey eriol, wanna go to Mello-Yello's tonight"  
"uhh, sure. what's the occasion? "Nothin'. just wanted to hang out"  
"'k. what time"  
"we'll all meet there at 6:00. Is that good"  
"yeah. K, see ya there"  
"bye"

(Later that night. . . .or just say 6:00. . . .im so stupid. anyways. . . )  
Tomoyo was enjoying the party. Sakura and Syoran, Chichiru and Yamazaki, Rika and Takahashi. . . . .then there was her. She was the one without someone to sit by and hug. She could sit by Sakura, and Chichiru and Rika, but that's not the same since its not her love. . . she loved her friends, but that was a different love than how Sakura loved Syoran, for example. She sighed and went to the bar. "Strawberry Milkshake please." Tomoyo asked.  
"uhhh. . .okay." Said the bartenter, giving her a weird look. Normally people buy achohalic drinks, but this lady decided not to.

Eriol POV "Hey, im gonna go and buy a drink, k? Be right back!" Hollered Eriol.  
"K"  
Eriol walked over to the bar. He decided to get a coke, nothing achohalic. He stood buy a very beautiful lady, with long, black, wavy hair. It reminded him of Tomoyo. The good memories came rushing back, and so did a sharp pain in his heart. He looked at her strawberry milkshake and thought of tomoyo, again.  
"ahh, tomoyo, how i miss you. . . " he muttered out loud. Then all of a sudden the woman spun around, starring at the man that just said her name. Eriol had a big shock, for he was being starred at by tomoyo, who just so happened to be that woman drinking her strawberry milkshake.  
"T-to-tomoyo?" He stuttered, but managed to say.  
"Eriol"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They shouted at the same time.

An: cliff hanger! srry. normally i dont like them since im not supposed to be on the computer so much, i have to get off, and plus im leaving for vacation tomorrow. . . .ill try to update.  
Thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews. please review more! im glad you like my story! there might be a lemon, and it will be my first. But i read enough to know how to write one. . . .(srry. . . .too perverted. lol. hope some of you understand) jk. anyways, ill try to update! 


	3. A Rough Night

AN: Hi ppls! It's summer, free, lots of spare time, so why not catch up on some fanfic! Here we go!

Chapter 3 A Rough Night

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they both shouted at the same time. Tomoyo crossed her arms, turned with a swish of her hair. Eriol was in clear shock, standing there with his mouth open.  
"W-wait! Tomoyo!" Eriol managed to say before she would actually leave the restaraunt all because of him. "Hmmph! What to you want! And what makes you think you can call me Tomoyo! You're not my friend! You're a low lying jerk, and i don't want to talk to you!" Tomoyo said with a temper.  
"Tomoyo, i mean, Daidouji! Please. . . .just let me talk to you at least once! That's all i ask. . . .this isn't the real you. . . .I"  
"THE REAL ME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS, HIIRAGIZAWA?" By now, both sides the two were with had all ready come to see all the action that was happening.  
"That's why we need to talk. . . .look, i know that you're really a kind, forgiving person, and would not be this way. . . .if you were mad at someone, you would always give them a second chance, so why don't i have one too"  
"You had your chance! I stuffed it in your face, but i guess you were blinded by popularity, too busy to even come and talk to your old friends. Now, we're not here for you. Not even me"  
"Tomoyo. . . .give him one more chance. . ." Sakura whispered.  
"No! Look what he did to us! He abandoned us without even trying to communicate to us a tad bit! I tried myself for a long time, but i gave up after a while since obviously evertime i tried, he just looked as if i was a insane person of the street acting as if i knew him! You guys can stay, but i'm very sorry that i have to leave. Rika, i wish you a happy birthday, and please don't let this interfere with your party. I wish you a pleasant night, and i'll call you another time. Syoran and Sakura, i'll see you guys some other time, okay?" And she walked straight out the doors, not even a second glance at Eriol. "I thought she was a understanding person!" Eriol said.  
"She is. She did give you a second chance, and what she said was right. Who are you? You're not the real Hiiragizawa Eriol. . . . .you're some popular jerk right now. You hurt her the most because you and her did have the strongest relationship." Said Sakura.

Eriol ran out the doors just to see Tomoyo about to open the car door. He quickly ran towards her, and grabbed her wrist.  
"What the heck! Let go of me you monster! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Get out of my life!" She screamed with tears dripping down her cheeks. "You hurt me the most. . . . .i gave you a second chance. . . . .you didn't take it, so i want you out of my life"  
"Tomoyo, please, just let me talk." Pleaded Eriol.  
"NO! NO! NO!" and she opened the car door, and sped off.

"How am i supposed to get her back. . . . ." He said out loud. With that, he walked to his car, and drove away. Boy was this a rough night for him.

AN: Hi. Well, i think this was probably the most interesting so far. . . . . .this is my first fanfic, so im not very experienced and all that stuff. I also havent written any long story in a long time, so forgive me. my chapters are short cus i want it to match with the chapter title. Plus i want to give it to u ppl to read since i dont really update fast. Im tryin! Oh, Do you want a lemon coming up? If i get at least 2 yes, then i will, otherwise i will move it to another rating, cus i dont think it will make sense being rated M with no lemons or cussing. cussing might happen, but no lemon, then its not supposed to be rated M. let me know! 


	4. Is He stalking Me?

AN: Hey peoples! I'm really sorry about not updating. . . . .heheh. Well, at least I'm updating now, right? Anyways, I also just wrote a new fanfic of Naruto. If you're a Naruto fan, please come and check it out and review! Okay, here we go!

Chapter 4 It's Like He's Stalking Me!

Tomoyo drove home in fustration. Tears were still leaking out of her eyes, and her shirt had tear drops all over it. She came out of her car, and slammed the door shut. She stomped all the way up to her apartment. When she entered, she noticed that her phone had a more messages than normal.

"_Who wants to talk to me?"_ She thought to herself. She pressed the play button, and when she heard who was talking, she nearly spit out the water she was drinking.

"Hello? Hi Tomoyo- er- I mean, Daidouji, since that is what you insisted on calling me. . . .Umm, well you can call me Eriol, I mean, I don't mind- er just call me whatever you please. Heh. So anyways, I was wondering how you were, and umm, please, can you call me back? Uh, you just left right now too. . . .So, call me back when you can. Bye."

"_Like I'd call you back. Heh. Dream on Mister Populatiry!."_

Beep 

"Hey Tomoyo! Listen, are you okay? Do you want me to come over right now? I mean, I know you're really mad, so maybe I can come and we can talk it over, okay? Oh, and Syoran says that if he could be of any assistance, he's here. Well, I tried calling you on your cell, but it seems as if you turned it off. . . .Well, you know how to reach me! Bye!"

"_Thanks Sakura, and Syoran, but I think I would like to be on my own right now. . . ."_

Beep 

"Hey Tomoyo. This is Rika! Well, I'm really glad that you came to celebrate my birthday, but I just wanted to know if you had a good time. .. .Well, I kinda know, but maybe we can go out sometime and talk things over, okay? Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened, and you don't need to apologize at all. I hope you feel better, and I'm always here to help. Bye!"

"_I should be sorry Rika. . . .Walking off like that. . . . Ding Dong Huh? Who could that be? At this hour?" _

Someone had arrived at her front step, and she didn't know who it was. Could it be Sakura? Or Rika? Who on earth could it be? She looked through the door hole (or whatever you call those things where you can see who is on the other side.) and saw. .. . . ..Hiragizawa. . . . . .

"_What the hell!" _

She swung open the door, surprising Eriol as she did this, since he wasn't expecting her to do so.

"What the hell do you want Hiragizawa?"

"Umm, Tomoyo- er Didouji! I didn't know you cussed. . ." He whispered the second part softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh-er nothing. . . heheh." He said scratching his head as he sweatdropped. "I'm really sorry, can I explain, please?"

"Yeah, I would like to know how you still have my phone number and how you can possibly remember where I live since you have ignored me and blocked me out of your life. Oh, and tell me when you cared about me since the last time? Can you answer them, _Hiragizawa?"_

"Tomoyo, come on. . . . ."

"You know what? I think I don't need to hear it, since you're going to make up a lie, and have me believe you so that I will look like a fool in front of everyone, and you'll just grow even more popular by the minute. You know, I also threw away your phone number already, so why don't you ditch mine, and lets just pretend we don't even know each other, okay?"

"No, Tomoyo! Listen! Wait! Stop! No-"

Tomoyo slammed the door in his face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU ASSHOLE, AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" And with that, Tomoyo locked the door, while Eriol constantly kept banging. She could still hear his muffled cries shouting for her to open the door and let him explain.

"_Heh. You wish Eriol. . . .You wish. Get out of my life. . . ."_

_**The next day. . . . .**_

Tomoyo woke up the next morning, pushing all of her thoughts of yesterday out of her mind. After she got ready, she went to check her email, to find ten messages, all from. .. . . .Eriol. . . .

"_What the hell does he think he is doing?"_

She deleted all of the messages, and then checked to see if Sakura or Rika was online. When she got on, the user, 'imsrrytomoyo' kept on messaging her. She could only guess who it was. . . . . .

"Hirigizawa, what the hell do you think you're doing!" She shouted. She quickly left to go to class.

_**At school**_

"Hey Tomoyo! How are you?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah. If you need any help, I'm here also Tomoyo." Said Syoran, trying to be helpful.

"Thanks you guys. I'm great! Why wouldn't I be? Today is such a wonderful da-"

"Didouji! Hey!" Shouted a figure running from a distance. All three squinted their eyes trying to see who it was. A tall figure with dark blue hair came running towards her.

"Damn! What the hell does he want with me! Oh, hey, guys, I gotta run. I'll talk to you guys later!" And with that, she ran off without a sight, right when Eriol came to a stop right where she was.

"Hi Sakura, Hi Syoran."

"Sakura, did you hear something?" Asked Syoran, ignoring Eriol on purpose. Sakura caught on to what he was doing.

"No, not at all. I think it was just the wind."

"You know, don't you just hate it when you think people just use you as a back up?"

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens. And then their _cool_ friends come again, and then they ditch us right then and there and blocks us out of their life."

"Oh come on, guys. It's not like that!" Said Eriol trying to talk to his "former" friends.

"Sakura, lets go."

"Yeah." And then they left, really acting as if Eriol wasn't there at all.

_**Later. . . .**_

"Tomoyo!" Shouted Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Syoran!"

"Hey, can we sit here?"

"Of course! Don't be silly Syoran!"

"Hey, Tomoyo, what do you think Eriol is up to?"

"Yeah, I mean, he popped up like everywhere!"

"What's going on Tomoyo?"

"I don't know. . . . .I mean, last night he came to my apartment, but I didn't let him in. Then this morning, I was checking my email, and he sent me _ten_ messages. When I checked online to see if anyone was on, a screen name called "imsrrytomoyo" kept on messaging me! It's him. And now, he's been everywhere I've been! Is he stalking me?"

"Dadouji!" Shouted Eriol.

"Oh, gosh! What the hell? Listen, I'm sorry, but I gotta ditch!"

"Later!"

Tomoyo ran off, but unfortunetly, Eriol was too fast, and grabbed ahold of her arm as she tried to run off.

"Urgh! Get your hands off of me! You- you filthy little!" Shouted Tomoyo.

"Listen to me please!"

"No! I gave you your chance, and you threw it away! Now let go!"

"Excuse me," said the librarian. "This is the library. . . .umm, could you take this somewhere else? Thank you."

With that, Eriol let go of Tomoyo's arm, and she walked off hotly with Eriol staring after her.

"_Please Tomoyo. . . .Give me another chance. . . . ."_

An: Hey hey! How was it? It was the longest so far, and I think the easiest to read. . . . .Well, I hope you like it!

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 out!


End file.
